


Whisper

by Zai42



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Ghosts, Light Angst, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42
Summary: Eva has had prophetic dreams before - not often, but often enough to recognize one when she sees it.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Eva van Dijk
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/gifts).



She dreams, sometimes, of her lady, of where she is meant to wander next, where her arrows will strike truest. It’s how she found Grizzop, all that time ago. A dream, a vision, a wind-through-the-trees whisper in her ear, guiding her to her destiny.

It doesn’t happen often, but often enough that she knows that this is real, true. Often enough that seeing the slight shape among the trees sends a stab of grief through her.

“Wotcher,” Grizzop says, not ungently, and Eva sinks to the forest floor so they’re eye-to-eye. “I’m all right.”

“I don’t think you are, little one,” Eva says, smiling sadly. Grizzop’s ear flicks in familiar irritation, and she nearly apologizes for wasting his time, but. Well. “What message have you come to deliver?” she asks instead.

“You need to get out of Europe,” Grizzop says. “Get as many people as you can to go with you and leave.”

Eva’s eyebrows lift in surprise. “I don’t suppose you can tell me why,” she asks.

“No,” Grizzop says. He shifts. “Sorry. But it’s important. Go - anywhere. Cairo, or Hiroshima - there will be people there.”

“Friends of yours?”

Grizzop snorts. “Yeah,” he says, begrudgingly. “You could call ‘em that.”

This is when Eva wakes up, usually, energized with purpose. She doesn’t. She hesitates.

“It didn’t hurt,” Grizzop says eventually, quietly. “I did it to protect my pack. I took the bastard down with me.”

“Good,” Eva whispers. Her throat is tight. When Grizzop reaches out for her, she drags him into a hug, lifting him clear off the floor into her lap like she hasn’t since he was small - smaller. She clings to him until the forest blushes red with the encroaching dawn.

“I’ll be close by,” he says, and now his voice is like the wind through the trees, whisper-soft and fading fast. “Let your aim be true and all that.”

When Eva wakes, her face is damp with tears and she is laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Miri's fault.


End file.
